


what the good girls

by Estirose



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Annette is getting the hang of her father's workshop.





	what the good girls

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm still in the early part of the game (I just got the crafting order for the carts), I figured I could set this at a point where the player is assembling the bridge sections.
> 
> Petra is currently romanceable in the Early Access beta. I'm really hoping she stays romanceable!

Annette looked at her equipment, calculating what she could do that day. The stone forges were working on bronze ingots that she could put in the slicer to make plates - well, that, and enough that she could do the upgrade to the axe that she so sorely needed to cut hardwood to complete the end sections.

This all had been so weird a few weeks ago, when she'd come back to Portia, her birthplace. But she'd gotten her act together and learned to mine, using the grey stone to get stone, dirt, and sand, and the brown patches to get the copper and tin.

Between that and foraging wood, she'd managed that second furnace, the grinder, and the cutter. She'd get that other thing that was in her father's workbook done later.

But at the moment, she could actually leave her machines to do their jobs. She could head into town, chatting with anyone she ran across. And of course, she had to get to the Research Center, and talk to Petra and Merlin. She'd never been a fan of the Church, and their anti-research attitude. She preferred to spend time with two of them.

Maybe someday Petra would see her as more than just the person who kept turning up with data discs. 

And then maybe she could finish getting those spines for Mars! Hopefully.

Yeah, that would be the best thing to do. Leaving her machines to do their work, she cheerfully jumped the fence and headed to town.


End file.
